Spell check is a commonly used in a variety of applications. An example application is a word processing application. Currently, spell check for word processing applications takes an unrecognized word (i.e. assume a misspelt word) and highlights that the word is unrecognized for a document author. The document author can right-click on the misspelt word and is provided with word suggestions based on one or more active dictionaries. Spell check commonly fails to account for a context of a document that a user is working in. Word suggestions appear to be suggested primarily based on their similarities to words in one or more reference dictionaries. However, this can result in irrelevant and erroneous word suggestions, which creates frustration for a user of the word processing application. As an example, a user may have to spend extra resources (time and processing operations) to identify a correct spelling for an intended word. Often, the user is required to look-up a correction for a misspelt word in another application. As such, examples of the present application are directed to the general technical environment related to improving processing efficiency and accuracy when providing suggestions for misspelt, among other examples.